


You Made This Mess

by BoPmessedupCassandraCain, Who_Cares



Category: Whatever You Want To Add, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPmessedupCassandraCain/pseuds/BoPmessedupCassandraCain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Cares/pseuds/Who_Cares
Summary: Your comments make this story.I'll add people who comment as co-creators, add tags as they come up, etc.This is meant to be more similar to a role play without anyone having to stick to a particular character. I'm not looking for writing prompts, just for people to mess around and have fun if they're bored. The hope is that your comments will follow the storyline of whomever comments first, but you can change it up with each new chapter, or whatever you like.You're even welcome to add to chapters that have already been posted. I don't care. Enjoy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Let's see if this idea goes anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya sprinted down the halls of Heights Alliance, his lungs burning from running up three fights of stairs. He raced around the corner, to finally find the person he had been looking for, almost running directly into him. 

"What the hell!?" Bakugou shouted in a mixture of surprise and confusion. 

"No time to explain!" Midoriya says, panting as he grabbed hold of Bakugou's arm and dragged him along behind himself. "We have to go!"

Bakugou glares, looking at Midoriya as he followed him only so he wouldn't end up falling as he was dragged down the nearest flight of stairs. ONce they reached the first floor, and he looked out into the common area, his face paled.

"What the fuck is that!?"

"It's Uraraka-san... She found this dog on the street and reached down to pet it, and well… she turned into a Panda when she touched it..... I'll explain further once we're safe."

Bakugo stared at Midoriya in confusion and Midoriya only yanks on his arm again in response, dragging him quickly down the hall before the giant panda could get to them. They turned the corner only to find the next room full of more animals. 

"What the FUCK is going on!?" Bakugou shouted as Midoriya crawled into a nearby vent.

"Come on. Before they notice us." Midoriya says. "Trust me, and just hurry up!"

"Oh..Hello." Todoroki said as they got to the.

"Todoroki-kun thank god you're still safe! Have you heard from anyone else?"

Bakugou could feel his anger rising, tiny explosions popping between his fingers. "So, you gonna explain what's happening, nerd!?"

"Oh, sorry Kacchan… I don't exactly know for sure what's happening but I think it’s some sort of quirk… The dog Uraraka-san found was either a person with the quirk that caused this or another person that was affected, or I guess maybe somehow an animal got a Quirk, but that seems unlikely, and as far as I can tell, it’s contagious. If you touch one of those animals you turn into your spirit animal..."

A rumbling noise from deeper in the vents, and the three of them instinctively huddled closer together.

"Is anyone else still safe!?" someone called, their voice echoing through the vent.

"Oh thank god it's a human..." Midoriya said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Shitty hair...?" Bakugou asks.

"Bakubro!"

Then Kirishima came crawling in along with Mina, and Jirou. Bakugou let out a sigh, thanking god he wasn't stuck with just Deku and Icy Hot. Then he had a thought. "How the fuck did you three idiots survive this long!?"

“I figured out pretty quickly that I needed to stay away from the animals if I didn’t want to turn into one.” Midoriya says. “Besides, it just sort of seemed logical to stay away until I figured out what was going on anyway… Then I found Todoroki-kun and we decided to hide, and well... We ended up here. I'm surprised to see Kirishima though. He wasn't here when I left.”

“I’m not a complete idiot, Bakubro. I just thought it was smart to stay away from the zoo of animals running around the dorm.”

“The real question is what to do now…” Midoriya says. 

“Maybe we should get Aizawa Sensei?” Kirishima suggests. 

“He would be the sloth on the couch.” Todoroki says. “He came to deal with a complaint about the monkey, and ended up like that.”

“We should still go get someone.” Midoriya says. “Before all of us end up like that. We just have to get out of here without touching any of them.”


End file.
